


"Look After Sam."

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Later, when Sam asked him about it, he wouldn't be able to come up with a way in which he knew how to explain it. All he would be able to say was that he had somehow felt that he really needed to go back to the house immediately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Look After Sam."

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since watching the pilot for the first time back in the beginning, I've theorized a few times on why Dean went back. It made sense to me that he had just known that Sam was in trouble and needed him.

Later, when Sam asked him about it, he wouldn't be able to come up with a way in which he knew how to explain it. All he would be able to say was that he had somehow felt that he really needed to go back to the house immediately. 

He had let Sam out and had driven away, not wanting to watch his brother walk away _again._ He had only been on the road a few moments when he had slammed on the brakes. His hunter's instinct kicked in and he narrowed his eyes, looking around. He was looking for the danger -- looking for what had set off his senses. 

That was when Sam's face had flashed in his mind.

"Sam."

He didn't even take the time to question why he was suddenly on high alert and in hunter mode. Something was wrong. Something was wrong that led back to his baby brother. 

_"Look after Sam."_

He heard those words, as clear and as familiar as the first time his dad had said that to him. It was the first order he had ever been given and it was the one order that held true no matter how the times had changed. 

Something was wrong. 

Something had happened and now Sam was in danger.

_"Look after Sam."_

Dean slammed his foot down on the accelerator and swung the car around in a wide U-turn. Once the car was pointing back the way he had come, Dean sped back in the direction of the college. 

_"Look after Sam."_

"I will," he said in the silence as he raced back to where he had dropped Sam off. He didn't care about the speed limit and he didn't care if a police officer chased him all the way back to the college. Nothing mattered but getting back to his brother and taking care of whatever was threatening him. 

The Impala kicked up gravel as Dean drew it to a sudden stop outside of Sam and Jess' place. When he got out of the car, he smelled the smoke before he saw the flames in the upstairs window. Twenty-two years melted away as he saw the fire. 

"Oh hell, no," he muttered as he kicked in the front door and tore up the steps. "Sam!" He called. "Sam!"

When he got to Sam's bedroom, he froze for an instant as he saw Sam's horrified face staring up at the ceiling. Knowing what he was going to see, but not really wanting to, Dean tore his eyes from Sam and looked up. 

_It was just like that night all over again._

Somehow... somehow the demon they had been hunting for so long had found its way into Sam's life again and now...

And now he was in danger. 

Shaking his stunned senses into action, Dean grabbed Sam and started pulling him to the door as flames licked at everything around them. Sam was fighting him, trying to get to Jess, but it was already too late for her. "Don't make me hit you," he muttered as he pulled Sam to the door. "Sam! Sam, come on! We have to get out of here!" 

Later, once he had gotten them out of the burning building, he saw that all too familiar look in Sam's eyes. It was the look of a man that had a grief in him that had dug a hole in his heart. It was a harsh look that he had never expected to see in Sam. It was the look of their father. 

John's fury and grief were looking out at him through Sam.

He didn't like it.

Not from Sam.

He watched the fire and looked into the window for evidence that the demon was still around, but he wasn't. After he told the firemen what he had seen and given them what he knew of Jess, Dean stared at the smoke for a long time. He had seen all he needed to, and he headed back to the Impala where Sam was standing at the trunk. Watching Sam drop the sawed-off into the trunk and then slam the trunk down, Dean knew things had changed. 

_"Look after Sam."_

That might be more important now than it ever had been, and Dean Winchester planned to do just that.


End file.
